Galen Marek
Galen Marek (pronounced /ɡeɪlən ˈmæɹɛk/), codenamed Starkiller, was a Force-sensitive Human male who trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force as the secret apprentice of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The son of two Jedi Knights—Kento Marek and his wife, Mallie—Galen was born with an exceptionally powerful connection to the Force. Intrigued by the boy's potential, Vader abducted Galen from his home planet of Kashyyyk and raised him to embrace the teachings of the Sith. Having been taken by the Dark Lord of the Sith at a young age, Galen ultimately forgot his past along with his birth name, and only knew himself by the call sign of "Starkiller." Though essentially trained as a Sith apprentice, the Rule of Two prevented Starkiller from truly claiming the title of Sith Lord. He therefore dedicated years of his life to becoming strong enough to help Vader overthrow his own Sith Master, Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the galaxy. In 3 BBY, three years before the Battle of Yavin, Starkiller was deemed ready by his master to hunt Jedi targets. As a result, the Jedi fugitives Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, and Shaak Ti were defeated, in turn, by Vader's assassin. Having emerged triumphant against all three Jedi Masters in single combat, Starkiller believed that the time had come to confront Sidious at his master's side. Instead, Vader betrayed and severely wounded his apprentice at the behest of his own master. Despite this turn of events, Starkiller was saved by Vader and ordered to raise a rebellion against the Empire, leading the apprentice to believe that their plan to depose Sidious was still in motion. Operating under the guise of a Jedi, Starkiller recruited several malcontents to his movement, including the Imperial senators Bail Prestor Organa, Garm Bel Iblis, and Mon Mothma. Together, they formally established the Alliance to Restore the Republic, at which point Vader betrayed Starkiller once more by capturing the Rebel leaders and leaving his apprentice for dead on the planet Corellia. Starkiller not only survived, but pursued his master to the Death Star in a quest to save his newfound allies from the Emperor. In doing so, the former apprentice embraced his Jedi heritage and reclaimed his original identity as Galen Marek. Upon defeating his former master in a lightsaber duel, Marek was tempted—with Sidious' encouragement—to strike down Darth Vader and take his place in the Order of the Sith Lords. Rather than succumbing to the dark side once more, Marek chose to sacrifice his life in order to save the senators. In his final moments, Marek's thoughts were with Juno Eclipse, the woman he developed an emotional attachment to during his time as Vader's apprentice. His death as a martyr had a galvanizing effect on the Rebels, who adopted the Marek family crest to honor their fallen leader, as they went to war against the Empire. Marek's legacy would also live on through a series of clones commissioned by Vader in an effort to create a more powerful and obedient version of Starkiller. To that end, Marek's corpse was taken to Kamino where it was used as a genetic template, resulting in the creation of numerous failures as well as two relatively stable clones—Subject 1138 and the Dark Apprentice. Bio Personality It is unknown what sort of child Galen Marek was, but what is known is that when he stood against Darth Vader, wielding the Sith Lord's own lightsaber against him, he did so out of a desire for vengeance after his father's murder. This desire marked Marek's first step towards the dark side, and Vader recognized this in him. Despite this desire for vengeance, he was not yet completely fallen, still being traumatized by Vader's massacre of the Stormtroopers immediately afterwards. All of these traumatic events would cause Marek to repress all of his childhood memories, and forget his own name, though his initial step towards the dark side remained a permanent part of his personality for much of his life.3 Starkiller was raised by Darth Vader, who was not a very kindly father figure, creating turmoil, anger, and apathy in his mind. He was trained to be loyal, but also a ruthless assassin and an unstoppable force. Though he was brutally and continually punished by his master, Starkiller submitted willingly to the teaching method of the Dark Lord, essentially because he knew nothing else, and this instilled in him the belief that whatever did not kill him would make him stronger, more adept at wielding the dark side. Such was Starkiller's state of mind towards the end of his training, a part of him almost wished for death. His subjugation to Vader even displayed itself in his voice and manner, as he affected a formalized and faintly aristocratic accent whenever he was in Vader's presence, in stark contrast to his usual behavior. In addition, due to his life-long isolation from all but a few individuals, Starkiller was reclusive, and emotionally remote to all but PROXY, and only began to open up to Juno Eclipse after a great deal of time, though his feelings of compassion for her would continue to confuse him. Rahm Kota said that when Starkiller approached him on Bespin, his love for Juno was the one bright spot among all his dark thoughts that gave him hope that Marek could be redeemed.13 When hunting down and dispatching his targets, Starkiller was always satisfied that he had helped defend the Galactic Empire and fulfill his master's will. To that end, he was disturbed by the fact that he would have to cut down Imperial troops during his mission to kill General Kota, feeling that their only crime had been to cross his path, but he was careful to conceal his feelings from his master. At the same time, for much of his life he had craved a confrontation with a Jedi Knight, and was excited by the prospect. While powerful and confident, Starkiller demonstrated many different sides to his personality. He was wary of his purpose in life and what he was meant to do; he began with a sure focus on the Sith destiny trained into him by Vader. However, his exposure to both the Jedi, the light side of the Force, and also to the reality of Sith life caused his focus to waver. Ultimately, his innate sense of loyalty proved incompatible with Sith philosophy, and he gradually made his choices in life accordingly.3 After Vader's second betrayal on Corellia, Starkiller displayed not only anger, but also pity for the Dark Lord, remarking that if he were to die there, then Vader would never be free from his master. With this last betrayal, Starkiller rejected the Sith and the dark side, and finally admitted his love for Juno Eclipse, and held on to it until his death. When he converted to the light, the last of his persona as Starkiller ceased to exist, and he reclaimed his birth name, Galen, and fully accepted his destiny in the makings of a Jedi. During his battle with Darth Vader, Galen stated that he did not hate the Dark Lord, but pitied him, declaring that he would kill him to free him. When the Emperor tempted Marek into killing Vader, Marek struggled briefly with his emotions, but in the end decided he would not return to the dark side, and so made his choice to attack the Emperor instead, saving himself from the dark side. In the end, Galen Marek was driven by loyalty to his friends and allies, and willingly surrendered his life for them. Relationships PROXY Galen knew PROXY from a young age, ever since "entering" into the service of Darth Vader. The Sith Lord had provided the prototype holodroid to Marek in order to harness the young Sith apprentice's combative skills. Although PROXY proved essential in the development of Starkiller as an exceptional duelist, the droid also provided Marek with the compassion and nurturing needed to stay sane. While Galen cared for and confided in his droid companion, he needed to remain constantly wary of him, due to the droid's primary programming which compelled him to kill his Master.3 However, even in this, Marek remained caring towards the droid, sometimes prolonging battles merely to allow PROXY pride in his combat modules. In the end, Marek's attitude towards PROXY went beyond his mere functionality; PROXY was his friend, and Marek refused to abandon him. Just as PROXY's compassion helped ground Galen as a child, his compassion helped his friend out of his despondency after the erasure of his programming. They saved each other, and by doing so, PROXY played a role in the eventual redemption of Galen Marek.3 Darth Vader For much of his life as Starkiller, Marek lived in fear and terror of Vader. Having experienced nothing but Vader's cruel treatment, Starkiller thought of it as only natural, especially for the development of a Sith; learn, or die was what he took from it. He invested a great deal of trust and loyalty in the Dark Lord, coming to fear failing his Master more than death. He was left deeply shocked by Vader's betrayal of him, and only reluctantly agreed to reenter his service. Left distrustful of his Master, and developing compassion for his allies, Marek began to genuinely consider betraying him in turn by using the rebellion to take revenge and then take over the galaxy for himself. However, Marek still believed that Vader's mission for him was genuine, and pragmatically judged that Vader wouldn't risk losing another chance to assassinate Emperor Palpatine.3 He was left shocked and enraged when Vader betrayed him again, this time actively seeking to kill him. However, as Marek fought Vader, he realized that his Master was a product of the same manipulations and abuse as he himself was, thus causing Marek to pity Vader rather than continuing to hate him. Thus, Marek resolved to end the Sith Lord's life as an act of mercy, "freeing" him from an even greater source of torment—Palpatine.3 Juno Eclipse When Marek first met Juno Eclipse, he was unsure what to think of her, as she was his first female pilot. His initial interactions with her were awkward, though he slowly grew more relaxed. He noted her effort to seem lighthearted towards him, and he eventually started to enjoy her presence, something he chided himself for. As they grew closer, he began to fear that he would have to take action lest they develop a rapport. After his reconstruction on-board the Empirical, Marek rescued her in spite of Vader's order to sever all connections to his past, for reasons he himself wasn't sure about.3 To a certain extent, he desired Juno's approval, and her anger when discovering his continued service to Vader genuinely hurt him. However, with his secret out, he was able to bring her fully into confidence, and he began desiring to keep her in his life, to the extent that he started considering the idea of leading the Rebel Alliance in earnest rather than returning to Vader and the Sith. However, the choice was taken from him when Vader betrayed him again. Having lost his sense of loyalty to the Sith cause, he finally admitted his love for Juno. His compassion for her was what ultimately pushed him to reject the dark side of the Force. Palpatine/Darth Sidious Marek's initial attitude towards Darth Sidious was very detached. On one hand he revered him as the Sith Lord who destroyed the Jedi Order. On the other hand, he was completely devoted to the goal of one day standing at Vader's side as a true Sith Lord. To that end, he trained for years in the hopes of eventually helping Darth Vader in assassinating Sidious so that they could rule the galaxy together as master and apprentice. However, this changed when Sidious "discovered" Marek and ordered his execution, taking sadistic delight in his suffering.3 Marek came to hate Sidious, and seeking revenge became his primary motive. Marek's hatred became further strengthened by his horror of Sidious and his excesses; the Death Star proved that the Emperor was no longer satisfied with misinformation and oppression to control the galaxy, and was willing to resort to all out genocide. On a more personal note, he also realized how Sidious had created Darth Vader through deception and brutality—tactics that Vader used in a similar way to create Starkiller.3 Marek learned how Sidious had ordered the death of his father and his own abduction, and how he had in fact been Marek's true Master, using Vader only as a proxy. The revelation proved to be the final straw for the apprentice. Attacking Sidious, he drew heavily on his anger to subdue the Sith Lord, almost falling to the dark side all over again. However, he repented in the end, rejecting his hatred and turning away from the Sith.7 Rahm Kota When Marek first learned about General Rahm Kota, he thought nothing of the Jedi Master, simply seeing him as another mission in service to Darth Vader, albeit a thrilling one for the simple reason that he had never had the opportunity to fight a real Jedi at the time. As they fought, high above Nar Shaddaa, Marek developed a certain respect for Kota, as he was unlike the privileged, weak image of Jedi that Marek had cultivated in his mind over the years. Much to his surprise, Kota was a true soldier. This respect did nothing to limit Marek's brutality towards Kota, however, as the apprentice blinded him and sent him plummeting to what seemed to be the general's death. Even though the Sith apprentice knew that Kota had survived, he left the Jedi to his fate, believing him to be no longer a threat.3 Marek's small show of mercy would greatly aid him much later on, as after Vader's "betrayal" and new assignment, Kota became the first of the perspective rebels that Marek sought to recruit. Over time, Marek and Kota developed a bond akin to that of Padawan and Master; Kota became the surrogate father that Vader could never truly be towards Marek, and Marek's growing trust in Kota brought the ruined Jedi Master out of a state of depression and drunkenness. In a way, Marek and Kota helped to save each other. Whereas Marek died as a Jedi by sacrificing his life to save Kota and the Rebel leaders, Kota would go on to honor Marek's legacy by serving in the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Powers and Abilities Lightsaber training Galen Marek's early lightsaber training consisted of a simple tutorial in the basics, before Darth Vader took to fighting him in brutal sparring matches, the goal being to encourage his apprentice to develop his own methods. He sparred frequently with his master, as well as engaging in many vicious duels with his training droid, PROXY, and won every single time. An incredibly skilled lightsaber duelist, Marek was able to defeat the droid's training programs replicating some legendary duelists such as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Maul. Marek was able to defeat Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus and Maris Brood, and he even managed to overwhelm Shaak Ti and his former Master Darth Vader, both of whom were two of the greatest duelists of their time. He was also capable of fighting on par with Darth Sidious himself, arguably the greatest Sith Swordsmaster of all time and a duelist nearly equal to Grandmaster Yoda, in lightsaber combat, although he only won with the Force.3 Marek was versed enough with all seven forms of lightsaber combat to quickly recognize them in his opponent's style and technique and use their weaknesses to his advantage. He particularly specialized in Juyo, Shien and Soresu. He also had decent skills in Niman, showing great skill in combining Force attacks with his combat style, as well as Ataru, applying aspects of the Form into his combat style. His application of Juyo was highly focused and aggressive, his style being randomized and unpredictable, laced with sudden Force-based attacks in the midst of complex lightsaber sequences. His focus and concentration allowed him to bring down opponents through sheer tenacity, though it also led him to ignore his surroundings and left him open to attacks from other directions. Whenever forced onto the defensive, he would fall back on his practice of Soresu. Marek's Form III usage was largely self-taught, his skills acquired through imitation of PROXY's Obi-Wan Kenobi combat module. Despite his lack of formal training, Marek's prowess in Soresu was outstanding. A notable application of his improvised Form III usage was during his duel with Rahm Kota, where Marek's skill enabled him to hold off Kota's Juyo frenzy long enough to tire out the Jedi. He also effectively employed this technique during his duel with Darth Vader, easily deflecting the ferocious yet considerably well-executed attacks of his overconfident opponent without issue to wear Vader out and then quickly counter-attack. Marek also proved able to defend himself against other highly aggressive duelists such as Kazdan Paratus and Maris Brood, ultimately allowing him to defeat them.3 Marek was also highly skilled in the use of Shien, heavily favoring the unorthodox reversed grip of the form. He practiced a variant of the style known as "Sith Shien," a fighting method that relied on sudden and rapid attacks to bring down an opponent quickly.1 Marek was adept at Dun Möch, the Sith art that used psychological warfare to cause enemies to lose focus, as shown by how quickly he was able to get Vader to be blind with rage with his taunts.3 Force powers Even as a child, Galen Marek was already exceptionally powerful in the Force, with immense potential that would have allowed him to become one of the most powerful Force-users of all time. His power proved great enough to impress Vader enough that he risked sparing him to mold him as an apprentice, believing that he had the potential to, alongside Vader and when at the height of his abilities, defeat Darth Sidious, who was considered the most powerful Dark Lord of the Sith in history. Even Sidious himself acknowledged that Marek's strength in the Force could rival his own.3 As a young adult, having been trained extensively to be a living weapon capable of helping Darth Vader in defeating Sidious, Marek became an immensely powerful and proficient Force Adept, with his power being acknowledged by the Jedis he had faced and defeated and Vader believing him to be ready to aid him in executing Sidious. However, while his usage of the Force's combative nature, especially that of the dark side, was outstanding, his solely combative training rendered him unable to use less aggressive Force Powers but after fully turning to the light, he had overcame this limitation as he finally became capable of voluntary farsight while he could not when he still submerged himself in the dark side despite frequent attempts.3 At the same time, he fully retained his exceptional skill in applying the Force in battle, as shown by his ability to best his former master and even eventually Sidious himself in single combat; although when he was using the Light Side, he seemingly could not defeat the Dark Lord, only match him, once Marek got enraged by the revelation that it was Sidious who was his master, he was able to channel the dark side and gain enough power to make short work of the Emperor soon after, although it briefly overrode his self-control to the point he would have killed Sidious had Kota not stopped him. In his final stand, although it cost him his life, Marek ultimately managed to overpower the Emperor's full strength by drawing power from his concern for his allies and unleashed a burst of power that nearly killed both Sidious and Vader and heavily damaged the Death Star I.1 Marek's skills with telekinesis were considerable, and he often cleared entire hallways and rooms with powerful Force pushes and repulses, and even caught TIE fighters in mid-flight. Even as a child, he was skilled enough that he managed to disarm Vader of his lightsaber without him even knowing, impressing the Dark Lord visibly. Proficient at telekinetic lightsaber combat, he would often direct his lightsaber to seek out specific enemies and impale them, often killing them instantly. He was even able to redirect fired missiles and ballistics. Through the use of telekinesis, he could, albeit with great effort, change the direction of a falling Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and force it to the ground. In addition, Marek was also able to use this ability for fine manipulation, such as by dismantling and reassembling his lightsaber during meditation sessions. Marek's telekinetic profiency was even great enough that when angered, he was capable of telekinetically overtaking Sidious, easily blasting him off his feet with a powerful Force Wave and Force Pushing him against the ceiling of the dome before smashing him to the ground.1 As a trained Sith apprentice, Marek became extremely proficient in Force lightning, with his skill rivaling even that of Darth Sidious. He could cast energy so powerful that it would kill an opponent with a single blast, and could target more than one opponent at a time. He was also able to channel lightning attacks through his lightsaber, thus amplifying blade attacks with dark side energy. He applied lightning in a more tactical manner, charging up or shorting out certain types of machinery. Furthermore, Marek could manipulate the technique to generate Sith Seekers, essentially a combination of Force push and Force lightning.1 Marek was also highly proficient in the defensive Force Techniques, displaying great skill in the use of Force Deflection and Tutaminis. He was more than capable of aptly deflecting blaster bolts by imbuing his free hand with the Force whenever he cannot rely on his Lightsaber to protect him. The most prominent display of his outstanding skills in using the Force for defensive purposes was shown when he was even capable of absorbing the lightning of Darth Sidious, although not without immense effort, and redirecting it back at the Sith Lord, causing Sidious to share the same agonizing pain Marek was feeling, eventually unleashing all the pent-up force energy in a devastating explosion that nearly claimed the lives of his enemies and destroyed much of the terrifying Death Star I.1 Another power that Marek learned during his time as a secret apprentice was mind trick, the ability to control the minds of other individuals, especially weak-willed beings. Through this technique, Marek could compel subjects to do his bidding, ignore his presence, or simply lose consciousness. In battle, he would use this skill to confuse his enemies and spread disorganization and chaos.3 In addition to his considerable array of techniques, he possessed a version of the Force speed ability, which enabled him to dart quickly across short distances. Equipment Lightsabers: First lightsaber: Galen Marek's lightsaber Marek’s first lightsaber appeared to be based on the design utilized by Darth Vader, featuring an emitter shroud and a mostly solid casing. However, rather than follow the over-sized, bulky design of his master’s weapon,11 Marek opted for a considerably more skeletal make. His weapon featured an exposed crystal chamber, and rather than include a handgrip, the whole of the weapon was sheathed in somewhat tarnished looking bare-metal.1 The blade utilized a set of red crystals supplied by Vader.3 Marek wielded the weapon with an unorthodox reversed grip, and utilized it against the likes of Rahm Kota, Kazdan Paratus, Shaak Ti, as well as Vader himself in numerous sparring matches. In addition to wielding it in combat, Marek also used the weapon to aid in his meditations, either holding it in front of his face and staring into the ignited blade,3 or telekinetically dismantling and reassembling it.1 This weapon was ultimately lost when Marek was first betrayed by Vader, when he was impaled, telekinetically pummeled, and hurled into space. The lightsaber was lost in the vacuum. 'Second lightsaber: 'Rahm Kota's lightsaber After his "resurrection" on board the Empirical, Marek was given the weapon of Rahm Kota,3 which he had originally retrieved for Vader during his duel with the Jedi Master.1 Marek quickly adjusted to the green-bladed weapon, utilizing it during his escape from the Empirical. The weapon saw use on Cloud City and Kashyyyk against the likes of the Imperial Shadow guard and Captain Ozzik Sturn.1 However, while Marek wielded the weapon successfully in combat, he never truly felt that it was his own, and was unsuccessful at utilizing it in his meditations.3 To rectify this, he replaced the green lightsaber crystal utilized by Kota with a blue crystal he found on Kashyyyk in the ruins of his family’s hut, the crystal from his father’s lightsaber.3 After an hour of fine tuning to fit in the new crystal, the weapon was finished.3 The newly modified weapon made Marek feel as though it was truly his lightsaber from that moment on. With the new aqua-colored crystal, the blade seemed lighter and moved more readily in Marek’s hands. He also noted the weapon's superior optical properties.3 After its modification, Marek continued to use the weapon, ultimately using it against the very man who gave it to him—Darth Vader. After defeating Vader, Marek wielded the weapon against his former Master’s master, Palpatine.1 Marek managed to subdue Palpatine, but ultimately was incapacitated by the Emperor's force lightning, which Marek blocked to save his friends from Palpatine’s wrath—at the cost of his own life. The weapon remained with Marek until his death and was found beside him by Vader and Palpatine. As the Emperor turned to leave, Vader crushed the lightsaber to dust beneath his boot heel. Lightsaber Crystals Marek's original crystals were a set of red synth-crystals supplied by Darth Vader. He favored the color, as it would make him think of blood and fire during his meditations, strengthening his connection to the dark side. These crystals were lost with his original lightsaber.3 Galen was uncomfortable with the green crystals in Kota's lightsaber, as they interfered with his concentration during meditation, and continuously reminded him of the lightsaber's former ownership. He found that the aqua crystals from his father's lightsaber were much more to his liking, as they possessed superior optical qualities and the blade itself was somewhat easier to handle. He noted that the blue color made him think of oceans and rain, rather than the more destructive imagery fostered by his red lightsaber blade, though this didn't overly concern him. Despite this, he remained hopeful that Vader would provide him with a new set of red crystals when the time came to construct a new Sith lightsaber.3 In addition to these crystals, Galen possessed crystals of various different colors, such as yellow, gold and purple, all in compressed and unstable varieties, signifying them to be synthetic in origin. Also, he possessed a rarely seen crystal that produced a black blade Apparel Training gear During his years of training under Darth Vader, Galen Marek clad himself in a simple Imperial combat uniform. However, due to the years of wear and tear it suffered, by 3 BBY, the uniform was a tattered mess, held together only by Marek’s mending.3 Marek also possessed two variations of this basic outfit. After many years of use, the worn-out suit was mended for the harsh conditions Marek faced on his numerous missions for his master.[source?] The first was the heavy gear, which he wore during his time on Raxus Prime, hunting for Kazdan Paratus.1 Essentially a makeshift hazardous environment suit, this variation was made of thick, heavy-duty fabrics to protect against the caustic environment of the planet, a large wrap-around cape to protect his neck and the lower half of his face, and it featured heavy metal gauntlets to protect his hands from the jagged metal edges in the Raxus wastes.1 The second was the light training gear, which he wore on Felucia during his hunt for Shaak Ti. Being designed for hot and humid environments, the outfit was essentially a stripped-down version of his basic combat uniform. The light gear consisted of his basic uniform pants with wraps covering his arms and abdomen, but with the exception of straps holding on the arm-wraps, his chest and upper back were left bare. One of the straps across his chest included a set of leather pockets attached, and he kept a Rangefinder slung across his back.1 During his time aboard the Empirical, Marek was clad in a simple, standard issue Imperial medical robe.1 Disguises When Marek was given his new mission to found the Rebel Alliance, the Rogue Shadow was given a fully stocked wardrobe. For the most part, the color range was limited to either black or brown, depending on whether he was representing the Sith or the Jedi, though he did possess other outfits. His original garment provided by Darth Vader during the mission was a heavy Sith robe that featured light armor plates and a large, flowing black cape.3 One of his notable Jedi-inspired garments was the Jedi Adventure Robe that he donned during the Corellian Treaty, and continued to wear during his assault on the Death Star.1 Marek's bounty hunter disguise demonstrated a strong Mandalorian influence, notably in the breastplate and vambraces. His Corellian Flight suit was predominantly green, and featured a single, bare-metal Pauldron on the right shoulder. The Jungle combat gear he wore during his second visit to Felucia was based on ancient Massassi armor. The Industrial Explorer Outfit he wore during his second visit to Raxus Prime appeared to be standard issue hazardous environment protective wear. Trivia * Galen Marek makes his appearance in The Force Unleashed: The Rebel Alliance is Born * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Sons Category:Characters who lost loved ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Sith Category:Sith Apprentices Category:Sith-turned-Jedi Category:The Jedi Category:Padawans Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Hypnotists Category:One-Man Army Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Clones Category:Teenagers Category:Corrupted Characters Category:Murderers Category:Brutes Category:Selfless Characters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Pilots Category:Strong Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:The Galactic Empire Category:The Rebel Alliance Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters